Bellatrix Black: The rise and fall
by xxxMiss Nothingxxx
Summary: Bellatrix thoughts about her cousin and her sister's escape.


Como de costume, naquela noite a família Black daria mais uma de suas suntuosas festas para a sociedade bruxa. E, desde cedo, os jovens ajudavam na organização da casa, enquanto decoravam o que dizer e o que fazer no momento em que os convidados começassem a chegar. O único que estava alheio aquilo tudo era Sirius, o primogênito de tia Walburga, agora com dezesseis anos. Para falar a verdade, eu nunca entendi o que se passava com ele, exceto quando éramos crianças. Para vovó, era até estranha toda aquela afeição e proximidade. Ela teimava em dizer que era errado, que devíamos nos portar como pessoas decentes e toda aquela baboseira que os adultos falam quando querem que os outros pensem que estão nos educando, mas, no fundo, eu sabia que era porque ela temia que aquilo virasse algo mais, já que os Black's tinham mania de casar primos. Mas aquilo era tão impossível pra gente, afinal, éramos pequenos.

Quando ele completou seis anos, fixou em sua mente de criança que quando fôssemos mais velhos nos casaríamos. Eu aceitava, claro, pois ele olhava para mim com aquela carinha de inocente, e eu simplesmente faria tudo o que ele pedisse. Com orgulho, aliás, eu dizia para todos que meu primo pequeno mandava em mim. Então eu cresci, me formei, e ele havia entrado em Hogwarts recentemente, por isso, eu ainda estava sempre por perto. Rodolphus, meu namorado, achava aquilo um tanto quanto desconfortável, já que eu deixava, de fato, de sair com ele, para brincar com Sirius ou simplesmente escutá-lo contar sobre como ele queria que fossem seus primeiros anos na escola - sim, ele tinha planos, e muito bons, devo dizer - .

A essa altura, nós sabíamos tudo sobre o outro. Ele era meu confidente, meu cúmplice, e eu sabia que seria o único a estender a mão para mim, caso fosse necessário. E eu já era, como todos diziam, uma moça. Tinha 15 anos, mas não parecia. Ou era ele quem parecia me entender como um rapaz da minha idade, e não uma criança. Nós sempre fomos maduros, isso é verdade. Mas nossa relação era muito mais que maturidade, eu sentia como se ele me entendesse mesmo sem que eu abrisse a boca. Do mesmo modo que ele estava sempre lá pra mim, eu faria qualquer coisa, sendo possível ou não, para que ele ficasse bem, e também dava um jeito de ficar sempre por perto.

Porém, quando ele, aflito, me enviou uma carta logo no primeiro ano da escola, falando que havia entrado para a Grifinória, tudo mudou. No lugar do companheirismo, veio o receio e, principalmente, a tristeza. Mas é claro que eu não contei para ninguém, não podia. Não quando eu sabia o que ele sentia por causa disso.

Numa de nossas festas de família, infelizmente um conhecido nosso deixou escapar sobre o primogênito de Walburga não ter sido selecionado para grifinória, e, eu não tive outra escolha senão confirmar. Ele ficou destruído. E eu só conseguia pensar: "Ele não entrou pra Sonserina, conforme era o esperado por nós, mas... e daí? O caráter dele não mudou por causa disso. Ele não mudou, diabos! Continua sendo nosso parente, e é isso que interessa...ao menos pra mim." Mas, por outro lado, a culpa por estar, mesmo que indiretamente, indo contra o que me foi ensinado a vida toda me invadia, e eu não era - infelizmente - como ele. Poderia ser, é claro, já que toda a família possuía gênio forte o bastante para conseguir o que quer e fazer o que bem entendesse sempre que sentisse vontade, mas não, eu, Bellatrix Black, não era tão boa assim.

Com o passar dos anos, vi nossa sintonia, antes tão perfeita, se transformar em pura raiva. Eu olhava para ele de esguelha nas festas da família ou nas vezes em que nos encontrávamos na rua, eu com meu futuro noivo, e ele com os amigos, mas, nenhum de nós ousava tirar, nem que fosse por um mísero segundo, a máscara que encobria quem realmente éramos e deixar de lado todo aquele fingimento. Sim, porque nós sabíamos que o que anos de convivência constroem não se dissipa em um momento, apenas. Nós ainda nos importávamos um com o outro. Mas como éramos orgulhosos, Merlin!

No fim das contas ele conseguiu realizar tal tarefa. Conseguiu fazer com que eu voltasse a falar com ele - nem que fosse para brigar - quando passou a bater de frente com a família a fim de provar que não havia distinção alguma no sangue que corria em nossas veias e no das outras pessoas. Para piorar, ele havia convencido minha irmã, Andrômeda, de suas convicções. E eu, bem, eu havia sido "moldada" conforme o pensamento elitista de meus pais e tios e, por isso não me libertava daquela prisão de ideologias. Por mais que as regras - malditas regras do Toujours Pour - muitas vezes me desagradassem, eu simplesmente não conseguia me desprender daqueles ideais tão venenosos. Eles penetram em nosso âmago, sabe? Vão nos corroendo, até que não saibamos mais como viver sem eles, e então, quando nos damos conta, somos governados por eles.

Sem Sirius para me apoiar, eu tinha de me ancorar nas mentiras que inventava sobre fugir também, largar toda aquela baboseira e ser feliz, fazendo o que eu queria - que naquele momento não fazia muita idéia do que era - Está certo, eu tinha vinte e cinco anos. Já era casada e seguia o Lord das Trevas. Tudo como a porra do figurino mandava! E por que - eu me perguntava - por que diabos não estou feliz? Porque ele não está mais ao seu lado! Porque ele não se importa mais! Porque ... _ele é um grifinório_.

Na madrugada de Ano Novo daquele ano ele saiu de casa. Eu já sabia que ele fugiria, é claro. Não havia como ser diferente... Não, quando ele colocava algo em sua cabeça, dava um jeito de fazer. E conseguia! O pior é que o filho da puta sempre conseguia! Por isso não fiquei surpresa quando ouvi, do meu quarto, os gritos de tia Walburga, seguidos por um estrondo. Eu sabia que ela havia perdido aquela "luta" e que ele havia batido a porta e ido embora. Para sempre! E então desci as escadas sorrateira e vi, com os olhos ardendo de ódio e tristeza, que meu primo - aquele a quem eu jurara sempre amar e proteger - havia sido queimado da tapeçaria.

A essa altura todos o odiavam, exceto Andrômeda. Narcissa apenas sentia a falta do primo, mas ainda o via em Hogwarts. Eram do mesmo ano... e eu, que daria tudo para vê-lo por apenas alguns minutos, não conseguia. Tentava, é claro. Mandava cartas através de minhas irmãs, mas, ele não as respondia. E eu sofria, calada como sempre. A única vez que ele se dignou a me procurar foi pouco antes de Andrômeda seguir seu exemplo!

De fato ele estava preocupado, e eu também. E como ... já havia perdido um, o outro, eu não aguentaria. Marcamos de nos encontrar no apartamento que ele dividia com James. Até que a conversa transcorreu normalmente, apesar de tudo. Ele disse que eu precisava falar com ela... e eu fui! Fiquei de conversar com Andie naquela mesma noite. Mas ela estava irredutível.

- "É o amor... ele faz isso com as pessoas!" - dizia, enquanto deitava sobre meus joelhos e ria, enquanto eu acariava seus cabelos, tão parecidos com os meus. Então ela me contou. Contou que estava saindo com Ted Tonks, um amigo de Sirius. Da Corvinal, parece. " - Bom, ao menos é inteligente!" - Caçoei, enquanto ela me beliscava, rindo. Nós passamos a madrugada conversando sobre Teddy, e ela me contou que pretendia aceitar namorar com ele, apesar de que a família provavelmente não aceitaria. Eu não falara nada, também. Disse apenas que ia guardar o segredo para o túmulo, e era o que eu tencionava fazer. Eu, do alto da minha ilusão, pensava que era apenas um affair. Mas não foi.

Em pouco tempo ela já falava em casamento. Não havia como eu ficar com raiva, pois esse assunto acabou por me unir novamente a Sirius. Dessa vez nós éramos os confidentes dela. E tínhamos planos de como fazer tudo dar certo. " - Os jovens têm muita imaginação. São sonhadores - " diziam os mais velhos, enquanto nós tentávamos achar a melhor forma de pôr o plano em prática. Acabou que ela descobriu, sozinha, e sem nos consultar, como faria com que seu namoro fosse aceito.

No Ano Novo seguinte, ela invadiu meu quarto e confessou que ele estava a postos, pronto para apanhá-la. Eu a amava demais para tentar impedí-la, mas ela amava tanto aquele sangue ruim... e eu sabia que aquilo daria confusão. E foi questão de minutos para que eu sentisse náuseas, relembrando a noite em que meu primo havia nos deixado.

Minha irmã era ingênua, e achou que, se forçasse a barra um pouco, eles cederiam e aceitariam Ted. Mas esse foi seu engano. Quando ela disse que estava com ele, no meio do jantar, vovó se sentiu mal. Nossos pais deram um verdadeiro ataque, enquanto tia Wal culpava Sirius por aquelas idéias mirabolantes. Para ela tudo sempre seria culpa dele.

E então, aconteceu o que eu mais temia: chorando, ela subiu as escadas correndo e, quando voltou, já havia arrumado suas coisas dentro de uma mala velha e surrada. Só deu tempo de lançarmos um último olhar uma para a outra, daqueles em que palavras são desnecessárias.

E então, PUFF, outra pessoa que eu amava queimada da família...Nunca senti tanto ódio em toda minha vida! Maldito Toujours Pour! - Pensei, enquanto tentava não demonstrar o quanto a provável saída dela me atingia. Sempre fui unida com minhas irmãs, principalmente Andie, que me entendia como ninguém e por isso, pensar que uma parte de mim iria embora doía tanto. Quando ouvi a porta batendo, lágrimas quentes e ardidas rolaram por meu rosto, enquanto eu pressentia o inevitável: Narcissa viria até mim ainda aquela noite, buscando o colo acolhedor da irmã mais velha, pois sozinha não aguentaria toda aquela dor.

E, embora quisesse acreditar que ficaríamos melhor sem ela - pois eu precisava crer nisso para que a dor se dissipasse - em meu íntimo, sabia que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas. E não foram... não demorou para que minha pequena irmã adentrasse meu quarto, com os braços magros estendidos, enquanto corria até mim, com várias lágrimas saltando de seus olhos tamanha era a tristeza da minha pequena boneca de porcelana.

Não teve jeito. Assim que consegui acalmá-la, a pequena Narcissa adormeceu em meus braços e tudo que eu havia pensado antes, em levá-la para seu quarto, em deixá-la lá, sozinha, foi por água abaixo. Ela era minha irmã, e precisava de mim. E foi então que, enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos, sussurrei a sentença de morte de minha outra irmã: "Foi você quem quis assim, Andie! De todo meu coração, desejo que nunca mais nos cruzemos, pois, se isso acontecer, você não sobreviverá. Por outro lado, uma parte de mim ainda espera que você perceba o que fez, e volte, pois sempre há volta quando se trata de assuntos de família. Eu posso convencê-los, sei que posso."

Depois disso, todas as noites me sentava no parapeito da janela de meu quarto e lembrava de como fomos felizes e unidas. Minha infância foi boa, minha adolescência, também. Minha vida adulta é que estava deixando a desejar. E eu, como mais velha, falhara. Não podia ter deixado meu amado primo ter ido embora daquela forma, muito menos ter permitido que minha doce Andie fosse queimada da família.

Nunca mais apreciei as celebrações de Ano Novo. E não é a toa...

Depois disso eu nunca mais fui a mesma. Encontrei os dois uma vez, num pub, mas nenhum de nós ousou falar nada. Apenas trocamos singelos olhares... e eu pude ver que apesar de tudo, minha irmã estava segura. Ao menos tinha Sirius para olhar por ela. Pelo menos os dois estavam juntos, e poderiam suportar, assim, o que quer que acontecesse.


End file.
